Soarin' in the Clouds
by Demi Johns
Summary: Dash's dream has come true- she's finally a Wonderbolt! But sparks fly when she meets Soarin'- will it turn out to be the biggest adventure in her life? I got a few ideas from another super Soarin'-Dash shipfic called 'LOYALTY', so be sure to read that too! Rated T for death themes.


Rainbow Dash was waiting for the mail. Applejack tried to calm her down. "Calm down, sugarcube," she said, patting her best friend's back so hard that Dash toppled over. "The post'll be here any minute now."

"Oh yeah!" squeaked Dash. "When I'm done, you can have fun telling everyone that not only is your best friend the most awesome, cool, amazing pony of all Equestria- she's also a Wonderbolt!"

Applejack laughed. "Yeah, right," she giggled. "And she has a crush on Soarin'!"

Rainbow Dash went as red as Big McIntosh, which made Applejack laugh even harder. "Don't say it out so loud!" she whispered.

Applejack stopped laughing. "Alrighty, Dash," she said. "You win."

...

Applejack had found out that Dash liked Soarin' only a few days ago. Dash had dragged her along to see the Wonderbolts perform. Being an earth pony, Applejack had never seen it. As it was held in Cloudsdale, Twilight had to make some wings for Applejack, just like the ones she conjured up for Rarity. Applejack felt like she could die of shame, so she wore a brown cloak all the way. Dash had joked that she looked like a winged Zecora.

"Dash," Applejack had asked, pointing to a fiery maned Wonderbolt. "Who's that?"

"Spitfire," answered Dash, without even looking at Applejack, her eyes glued to the pony. "Captain of the Wonderbolts."

"And that?"

"Surprise."

"And that guy with the crazy hairdo?"

Applejack noticed that Dash's eyes seemed to get dreamy at that moment. She cocked her head. She'd seen that expression loads of times before, like when Big Mac was thinking of Cheerilee, or vice-versa.

"Dash!" she shouted in her best friend's ear. "Equestria to Planet Rainbow Dash!"

"Soarin'," Dash had answered softly so softly that Applejack could hardly believe that it was Dash and not Fluttershy.

Applejack had asked Dash about this on the way home. She was too embarrassed to let every pony see her wings, so she had climbed on Dash's back.

Dash had gone silent, biting her lip. "But you can't tell anyone, okay?" she asked nervously, looking at Applejack.

"Of course," answered Applejack, smiling warmly. "They didn't give me the Element of Honesty for nothing!"

"I- I..." stammered Dash.

"Yes?"

"I think I have a crush on Soarin'!" she blurted out.

Applejack had been so surprised that she almost toppled off Dash's back. "What?"

...

At last the post pony came. Dash tore the envelope out of his hooves and shooed him away. "What the hay does it say?" asked Applejack excitedly.

"I'M IN!" hollered Dash.

Applejack did a jig around Dash. "I _knew_ you'd be in!"

Pinkie Pie threw a party that very evening in Twilight's house.

"YOU'RE IN!" she squealed, hugging Dash. Dash gasped for breath. "YOU'RE IIIIIIIINNNNNN!"

"Of _course_ I'm in," Dash said, annoyed. "Did ya think they'd leave the most awesome flier in all Equestria out?"

"Nah," answered Pinkie Pie. "I never doubted you, silly."

Twilight, now that she was a princess, had a hard time fixing it into her schedule, but she turned up anyway. "Star Swirl the Bearded can wait," she said. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Fluttershy was very happy, though too shy to show it. "Good luck," she whispered. "We'll miss you, but we'll be happy because you're happy, and we like our friends to be happy, so we all will be happy, and," she gasped for breath. She'd never said a sentence so long before. "We have a surprise for you."

Rarity spun around, a big grin on her face. "Yes, of course, dahling. Now, close your eyes, dear," she said, blindfolding Dash.

Rainbow Dash heard someone (probably Pinkie or AJ) burst open a door.

"Surprise!" yelled everyone. Rarity pulled of Dash's blindfold.

Dash stood rooted to the spot, her smile growing wider and wider. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" she squeaked.

Standing here, large as life, was Spitfire, Soarin' and Surprise. "You Dash?" asked Spitfire.

Dash nodded so fast that her head hurt.

"A few mares invited us here. It's for you, isn't it?" asked Soarin'.

Dash nodded again. _He was more handsome up close, _she thought. Then again, _Stop thinking so much girly thoughts, Dash! Play cool, you can do this. If they're gonna be your future colleagues, you gotta act cool._

"Well, happy- er... getting-in party!" yelled Surprise.

Dash wondered how they had come here without the adoring fans. Then she saw that Twilight had borrowed a coach from the palace. _That explains it, _she thought.

Pinkie Pie squeaked. "You wanna party? I'll give you party!" she hollered, and turned on the stereo on _LOUD._

Surprise and Pinkie really hit off well. They were both very random and crazy.

Spitfire talked with Twilight, Fluttershy and Rarity.

Applejack pulled Dash over to Soarin'. "Howdy, Mister Soarin'," she said, holding out her hoof. "Pleased to meet you."

"Call me Soarin'," he said, shaking Applejack's hoof.

"This is Rainbow Dash- Dash or RD for short," explained Applejack.

Rainbow Dash was quite giddy. She'd never been so close. She grinned so wide, so wide that it stretched up to her ears.

"Hi, Soarin'," she said, trying to be cool.

Soarin' grinned too. "Hi, Pie Saver," he answered. "And Wonderbolt Saver. You saved the two best things in my life- pie and me!"

Dash grinned even wider. "We met at the wedding- one of my friend's brother's- remember Shining Armor? And Cadence?"

"Yep," he answered.

"Well," said Applejack. "I'll check on the food supply. Be back sooner than you can say 'apples'."

Dash looked at her friend, shocked. "Wha- wha- wha- WHAT?"

Applejack winked and spun on her hoof and left, leaving Dash fuming.

...

A few hours later, when Applejack returned, however, the two were rolling on the floor, laughing as if they hadn't laughed in years.

"And then Twilight was like, 'WHAT?! The Hydra wasn't the doozy?!'" said Dash, giggling, sending the two into another fit of laughter. "And then Pinkie says that Twilight believing in it was the doozy!"

Applejack looked surprised. "Ahem," she cleared her throat.

"What?" asked Dash, coughing and rubbing her eyes.

"Food's ready."

They ate up, and soon, Soarin' left. "Bye, Dash," he said. "See you next month!"

"What was _that _all about?" asked Pinkie. "You two dating?"

"NO!" yelled Dash. "How could you- I mean-"

"Now, now, dears," said Rarity. "Don't argue."

"Rarity's right," said Applejack, pulling the two away. "Let's go home."

They went home, Twilight to her library, Fluttershy to her small woodland cottage, Rarity to Carousel Boutique, Pinkie to Sugarcube Corner, Applejack to Sweet Apple Acres and Dash to her cloud home.

Dash opened the door. "Hey, Tank," she said, cuddling her pet tortoise. "Today was the best."

Tank smiled- a shelled, smiley, turtley smile. He yawned.

"Come on, old guy," she said, putting Tank down. "Let's go to sleep."

Tank waddled off to his bed and curled up and started snoring. Dash looked at him for a while and went to sleep. "Goodnight, Soarin'," she whispered. "Wherever you are."

After a moment...

"Doh! Why can't I stop being so sappy?"

...

Dash sat on Applejack's bed. Winona was sniffing her from head to hoof, and as Dash was very ticklish (though she hated to admit it), she had a hard time keeping a straight face.

"So what's yer problem?" asked Applejack, scratching Winona's belly.

"I don't know, AJ, I just can't stop thinking about Soarin'," sighed Dash.

Applejack looked hard at her friend. Finally, she said, "You'd better tell Rarity."

"WHAT?"

"Look, Dash, I've never been in love, or had a stallion like me- so I don't know that much about it. But Rarity is Miss Queen of Flirt."

Dash sighed again. "Oh, all right."

The two mares headed to Carousel Boutique, Winona tagging at their heels. Applejack knocked on the door. Sweetie Belle opened it.

"Is Rarity home?" asked Applejack.

Sweetie Belle looked confused. She was surprised to see the two most unlikely mares in Ponyville to come to the Boutique.

"Yep," she said. "Is Apple Bloom there? We were supposed to do a project in school."

"Mm hmm," nodded Applejack. "Scootaloo's there too."

"Yippee!" cried Sweetie Belle, and sped off.

Applejack shook her head. "Mares in love first," she grinned, jerking her head towards the door.

Dash scowled and went inside. "Rarity? Are you there? It's Dash and AJ!"

"In here, dahling," came Rarity's voice from her room.

Dash followed Applejack. "Welcome, dahling, make yourselves at home," said Rarity, pinning a dress on a mannequin. "Now, why would the two most boyish mares in Equestria come here? I can't help but be rather curious."

"Er... Dash has something to tell you," said Applejack.

"Dashie?"

"Uh... how can I put this? Well... I..."

"Yes, dear?"

"I..."

"Go on. I'm not going anywhere."

"I... well..." Dash shifted her weight from one hoof to the other uncomfortably.

"She has a-" began Applejack, but Dash cut her off by glaring at her.

However, it was no use. "A crush on that Wonderbolt, hmm?" asked Rarity, knowingly.

Rainbow Dash looked like a gaping goldfish. "How did you-"

"It's not that hard to see, dahling," said Rarity, humming.

"But I-"

"Dahling, look," said Rarity, spinning around on her hoof to face her. "I'm one of your best friends, and also the only pony in Equestria with over four hundred stallions asking me for the Hearts and Hooves Day Ball! How can I not know?"

Dash was lost for words, a very surprising event.

"And anyway," continued Rarity. "Your blush- that's enough. Speaking of the ball, dahling, have you heard who Fluttershy is going with? I tried asking her, but she was very shy and silent."

"Eenope," replied Applejack. "Anyway, we came here to talk about Dash, not Flutters, remember? I told her to come and ask you for that 'love advice'. I don't know much about that."

"Oh, of course!" said Rarity. "Well, dear, the only advice I can give to you right now is to be yourself. That stallion is very lucky to have a mare like you," she said, smiling warmly.

Rainbow Dash blushed. "Thanks," she whispered. Then she turned to Applejack and Rarity. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I wouldn't tell it for the world," smiled Rarity.

...

Soarin´ flew back to base.

"Had a nice time snickering with that mare, huh?" asked Spitfire.

"What?" asked Soarin´. ´´Can´t I just even _talk _to a friend? ´´

´´Ooh, but this is your darling Pie Saver, isn't it? ´´ Spitfire joked slyly.

´´Soarin´ and Rainbow Dash are sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, ´´ sang Surprise.

´´Will you cut it out? ´´

´´First comes love, then comes marriage-´´ continued Surprise.

Soarin´ sped off. True, he _did _have a hint of a crush on Dash, but Surprise and Spitfire really didn´t know that- did they?

He heard Surprise finishing her song. ´´And then comes Soarin´ with the filly carriage! ´´

He went to his room, slammed the door and threw off his Wonderbolts uniform. Ah, at last a bit of peace to himself. That pink party pony and that cowpony farmer had made them stuff themselves with pie, cake, pie, juice, and even more pie! He hadn´t objected to it, considering that it was the best pie he´d ever eaten, besides the ones his mom used to make.

He wondered how the mares were so friendly with the Princess of Friendship. Then again, they _were_ the bearers of the Elements of Harmony. You were bound to be good friends after what with that whole business with Nightmare Moon and Discord.

He punched his pillow and turned to the other side. It was a hot night, but he never fell asleep without a covering. It was a habit since his foalhood. He remembered his mother covering him up. Suddenly, he bit back his tears. He didn't want to bawl like and overgrown colt.

His mother was dying from cancer, and there was nothing he could do about it. He remembered his younger twin brother and sister, Flight and Sky Dance´s teary eyes when he left for the Wonderbolts when he was just nine. Eight years since he had been here, from then till now.

His best friend, Fire Streak was the only one who knew. Fire´s mother had died when he was four, leaving him, his father and three elder brothers, including Lightning Streak, who was also a Wonderbolt. Fire was one of the youngest main Wonderbolts at sixteen. Now, when Dash joined, that would change, because she was just fifteen.

He fell into a slight slumber, when at about at midnight, his door slammed open. Soarin´s first reaction was reaching for the rifle he kept near his bed, but when he saw the outline of Spitfire, he put it down.

´´Spits! ´´ he hissed. ´´What in the name of Celestia are you doing, barging into stallions' rooms in the dead of night? ´´

´´Nothing. I was just checking who was good to be Dash´s personal flight instructor, and after much thinking, I chose you. ´´

´´Me? Why me? It´s a mare-mare, stallion-stallion thing! Why can´t you or Surprise do it? And why should it be me? There´s Fire Streak, Lightning Streak, Rapidfire… ´´ Soarin´ was wide awake now.

´´Because I´m the Captain and I have duties here. Surprise has another mare called Happy Flight, and anyway, I don´t think that two ditzy mares would be that a good thing. And Fire´s broke his wings after crash landing after being hit full on his flank by that crazy mailpony- Derpy or somepony else.

´´Lightning Streak´s on leave and Rapidfire is in Manehattan training the Manehattan Trainees. So we are left with you. I don´t usually let the Co-Captain train ponies either, but we had but no choice. Besides, ´´ she added with a devilish grin. ´´You like her. ´´

´´Oh, come on! ´´ cried Soarin´, hoping that Spitfire couldn´t see his face growing redder by the minute. ´´I have resources too! Somepony told me that a certain Captain of the Wonderbolts is dating Lightning Streak! ´´

Spitfire scowled. ´´Someday or another, Soar, I´ll get the better of you. And I´ll be waiting for it. ´´

She slammed the door shut. Soarin´ smiled to himself and bunched up his pillow. Spitfire had been saying that since the day he came.

…

Rainbow Dash packed up her things. ´´Glasses-check, uniforms-check, photo of us six and the C.M.C.-check, ´´ she read the things off a list. ´´See ya, Tank! Ba-Bye, you old tortoise! Promise me you´ll take good care of him, Flutters? ´´

´´I promise. ´´

"Pinkie promise?"

Fluttershy sang the promise while doing the actions.

´´Well, then I guess this is goodbye for a few months. Visit us anytime, ´´ Dash said, waving.

´´Us? ´´ asked Twilight, confused.

´´Yep- me and my flight instructor. ´´

´´Who will it be? ´´ asked Rarity.

´´Beats me, but Soarin´ said that it´d be a mare. ´´

Applejack grinned. ´´Good Luck! ´´ she hollered.

Dash left, her backpack with her stuff on her back. **_´´DON´T FORGET TO WRITE! ´´_** Pinkie Pie hollered so loud that a few avalanches fell from the distant mountains. Then she turned back to the others. ´´Do you think she heard me? ´´

…

Rainbow Dash landed on the fluffy clouds of Cloudsdale at the Wonderbolt Headquarters. She whistled in awe. It was the biggest building she´d ever seen. She doubted that even the palace was as big as this.

´´Ready? ´´

Dash spun around to see Soarin´. ´´But I thought that you said-´´

´´I know what I said,´´ he said, talking to his hooves, suddenly looking very interested in them.

´´But Spitfire got some crazy idea into her head, and so I´m saddled up with you, ´´ he continued, looking at the sky. He knew that if he looked at Dash, he would be lost in her intense magenta eyes.

Ouch.

´´Let´s go. ´´

The two pegasi took off, Rainbow Dash leaving a streak of rainbow, while Soarin´ left a sparkling silverish gold trail.

´´Do you know where we have to go? ´´ Dash asked, staring ahead.

´´Honestly, no. Spitfire told me to bring you to our Canterlot base, and then she said that she´d send somepony to bring us a map. We don´t usually use carriages when we go somewhere because it kinda makes us want to use it when we go everywhere. And that isn´t good for our wings. ´´

´´Oh. ´´

´´That is, if you don´t mind. I can always ask for a carriage. You don´t know how fast ponies do stuff for Wonderbolts. They have some sort of teleporting magic, which, I am sad to say, is disabled from Wonderbolts because of cheating in races, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. ´´

´´Oh. No, I´m fine with my wings. If _you _don´t mind. ´´

´´Nah, I´m fine. ´´

They flew in awkward silence for a moment. Suddenly, Soarin´ put on a burst of speed. ´´Last one to that fluffy pink cloud is a rotten flying fish! ´´ he yelled over the wind.

´´Oh, it´s on! ´´ Dash hollered back. That moment, she didn´t care about the fact that he was the cutest stallion she´d ever seen. He was just another random opponent in a race.

Soarin´ was way ahead of her, but as Dash beat her wings furiously, she could feel the familiar cone of light form around her. _Faster, faster,_ she thought. And then suddenly- BOOM! A circular disk of color erupted from a rainbow trail. Dash had done her fourth successful Sonic Rainboom.

She looked back and smirked at Soarin´ who was gawping at her, his jaws almost to the ground.

´´Whoa, ´´ he said, keeping up with her. ´´That sure was something. Never seen one up close, ´´ he said, shutting his jaws. ´´No pony I know could ever dream of pulling that off. ´´

´´That´s what you do when you´re the most awesome pony in Equestria! ´´ Dash said, proudly. But on the inside, she was melting from Soarin´s praise. Now that he was within feather brushing distance from her, she suddenly felt nervous.

´´You okay? ´´ he asked suddenly, concerned.

´´Yeah- I- I'm fine, ´´ Dash said, still giddy.

´´You don´t look so good. ´´

´´Nah, ´´ Dash said, brushing it off. ´´All that breaking the sound barrier stuff is a bit tiring, but I can make it to Canterlot. ´´

´´You sound like a pony reading out her Last Will and Testament. ´´

Dash snickered. ´´Maybe I am. ´´

´´Hey, are you serious? ´´ asked Soarin´. ´´We can always rest on a cloud for a while. ´´

´´Nah, I´m fine, ´´ repeated Dash.

´´Sure? ´´

´´Eeyup.´´

´´Huh? ´´

´´Sorry, I meant yup. ´´

´´Oh. ´´

Finally, after a few more moments of awkward silence, they reached the Canterlot base. A white pegasus stallion with a spiky brown mane brought them a map. ´´Shpitfire told me to bring ya dish mape, ´´ he said, holding out a sheet of paper. ´´Oi told ´er oi´d bring git, sho ´ere it ish. G' Luck, Mish… er… ´´

´´Rainbow Dash, ´´ said Dash.

´´Er… yup. Sho off ya go-go. If ya wan somethin´ jusht tell me an´ ah´ll bee dare. Tootles! ´´

Dash and Soarin´ stared at the pegasus until he was out of sight. ´´Well, yup, ´´ said Soarin´, finally. ´´That was another of Spitfire´s odd choices for messengers. Last time we had somepony called Derpy who kept forgetting her messages. ´´ They took off, looking at the map.

´´Oh, I know her, ´´ Dash said, rolling her eyes. ´´Once I got a delivery of fresh apples from Sweet Apple Acres, and another time, Rarity had gotten a pair of muddy boots and a raggedy old saddle. She nearly threw a fit, but Applejack calmed her down. ´´

Soarin´ grinned. ´´Another day, Fire Streak and I were waiting in the front lawn when a truckload of underpants fell from the sky! Derpy was behind it- she was supposed to bring it to the Cloudsdale Clothes Store, but somehow, she had mixed it up and the shop had gotten a few Wonderbolt glasses. I remember Fire, Lightning Streak, Rapidfire and I rushing back and forth- carrying underwears, ´´ Soarin said, shuddering.

´´I can imagine it, ´´ Dash said, closing her eyes and smiling. ´´Four ponies carrying panties. Wish I´d been there to see it! ´´

´´Glad you weren´t. Spitfire was enough. ´´

Dash smiled, and then suddenly thought of a question. ´´Soarin´, there´s something I´ve been meaning to ask you, but I thought it wouldn´t be nice when other ponies were around, but aren´t you and Spitfire dating? ´´

´´WHAT? ´´

´´Well, are you? _Wondernews Weekly _said you were. I can keep a secret, you know.´´

´´Oh Holy Hestia, no. Is that what it said? ´´

´´Yep. Er… you aren´t mad at me, are you, for asking a question like that? I was just curious. ´´

´´Why in Equestria would I be mad with you? ´´ Soarin´ asked, grinning. ´´Fanfillies ask even more personal and awkward questions. And I'm going to say a word or two to that editor. It's like saying that just because you six are close it means you're lesbian.´´

Dash was lost for words, an uncommon phenomenon. "I just thought… ´´

´´Nah, forget it. Anyway, Dash, if you´re staying here, there´s something you need to know. ´´

´´And what is that? ´´

´´Even if I wanted to be dating Spitfire (which I never will) Lightning Streak is already her coltfriend. Fire Streak told me, but please don´t tell anypony I told you, because the loving couple will murder both me and Fire. Anyway, she's two years elder than me. ´´

Dash grinned. ´´You guys seem almost just like us. Twilight has a crush on Flash Sentry, and-´´

´´Wait- Princess Twilight Sparkle? ´´

´´Yup. Why- do you like her? ´´

´´Of course not! ´´ Soarin´ said indignantly. ´´How could you think of such a thing? Anyway, I don´t really like girlish mares like them. Of course, ´´ he added hastily. ´´They might be nice friends, but I really appreciate a more down-to-earth type marefriend. Not unicorns- _or _alicorns. ´´

Dash grinned again. ´´You´re describing Applejack, ´´ she said, trying to sound happy, but her heart crumbling bit by bit. She knew it wasn't nice, but she hoped against hope that Soarin´ didn´t like Applejack.

´´Who? ´´

´´Applejack- you know, my best friend. ´´ Soarin looked blank. ´´The pony in the cowpony hat! Pie maker? Doesn´t that ring a bell? ´´

´´Ooh,_that_ pony. Nope- not her. Never liked orange that much. And I really don´t like green eyes. ´´

Dash looked amused. ´´But aren´t your own eyes green? ´´

´´Yup. And I hate it. ´´

They flew silently again. Dash wondered that since she could rule out all her girlish-pinkish friends like Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, and that since Soarin´ clearly didn´t like Applejack either, she wondered if he could _possibly _have the _tiniest _of feelings for her. She sure hoped so.

´´Doh! ´´ she suddenly said, shaking her head. Why was she acting so Rarityish all of a sudden?Since when did she care about how a stallion- even an unexplainably cute one- cares about her? What was happening to her? She didn´t even swoon over Big McIntosh or Braeburn or Caramel or even Flash Sentry like most mares did. So why was she so nervous?

_Because,_a devilish little voice inside her head said, _he´s the cutest and nicest guy you´ve ever met. That´s why._

´´What? ´´ asked Soarin´, looking up from the map.

´´Uh… I just bit my tongue! ´´ Dash said lamely. She couldn´t even _lie_ well when Soarin´ was around.

´´Is it bleeding? ´´ asked Soarin´ sympathetically. ´´That hurts. ´´

´´Nah, ´´ Dash said truthfully, waving it off, trying to act carefree, but how could she when Soarin´ had cried out ´there it is!´ and was pulling her down, _holding her hoof! _Squee!

´´Here we are, ´´ he declared. ´´Flight Instruction Center No. 36, Wonderbolt City 2. ´´

´´Whoa, ´´ gasped Dash. And indeed, it was bigger than Dash´s own house. Maybe not as big as the Wonderbolts Headquarters, but big all the same.

´´I was trained here too, by Rapidfire, ´´ Soarin´ said. ´´I was a very thin, weedy, willowy colt. Fire Streak was in the next Center- No. 37. ´´

´´You must know around here kinda well then, huh? ´´

´´Almost. Spitfire had this whole block renovated last year. ´´

´´Oh, ´´ said Dash, not knowing what else to say.

´´So, ´´ said Soarin´, breaking the silence. ´´Let´s go in, madam. Ladies first, ´´ he said, bowing.

Dash scowled, but wiped her hooves on the carpet and went inside. ´´Wow, ´´ she exclaimed. ´´I could get used to a place like this. ´´

´´Hey, Dash. Go on in- I´m freezing my wings off. ´´

´´Hold on, ´´ said Dash, taking the large room in. ´´Yup. I´m used to it. ´´

´´DASH! ´´

´´Oh, all right, all right, Mr. Grumpy Flank. ´´

Soarin´ headed in. Dash threw off her bags and went to what she thought was the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator. ´´Hey Soarin´, ´´ she said, turning her head around. ´´Spitfire must´ve given the guy who renovated this a few tips and prior warning. The whole fridge´s stuffed with pie! ´´

"Good for me!" cheered Soarin', grinning. "Let me see- wow! Mom used to stuff the fridge with pies like this when I was small."

"_Used _to?" asked Dash, it slipping from her mouth before she could stop it.

Soarin' felt the similar twinge of sadness when he was reminded of his dying mother. He answered as calmly as he could, though. Fire Streak was the only one whom he had told. He wasn't too sure that Dash wanted to hear about his grievances. "Mom doesn't bake anymore," he said truthfully.

"Oh."

Soarin' took out a pie and divided it in half. "Help yourself," he said, digging in.

"No thanks," Dash said, amused by Soarin's enthusiasm. "I don't really like pie that much. Come to think of it, I really don't eat any foods with flour that much, except chocolate-chip-cookies and Applejack's donuts. Mmm… I could just about live on them!"

"Really?" asked Soarin', swallowing. "I didn't know that."

"I _hate _Pinkie's Spicy Cookies, though. She adds salsa dip, nachos, chili, sugar, honey, garlic and bell peppers and fries it for about two minutes. Actually, Pinkie's the only one who likes it."

"She really thinks up interesting food."

"Yep," said Dash, pulling up a chair to the table which Soarin' was sitting at. "Then there was this time she made 'healthy cupcakes', resulting in half of Ponyville's residents having to spend a few days in hospital. I think that she added grass, sugar, honey, rice, oats, milk, chocolate, carrots and flour, along with spinach and an assortment of Trixie's _Blue Magic Mystery Dust_. She was the only one who escaped with no side effects. Rarity's hair was straight, spiky and green for a week, and Applejack couldn't get out of bed for nine days! She kept barfing petunias."

Soarin laughed. "Glad I wasn't there!" he said, chuckling.

"Yeah- I myself had purple and orange itchy spots all over my wings. Rarity had to fix them with makeup. The effects were different- and kinda funny. Twilight actually lost her marbles after trying to cure it with magic. She had her head stuck in a jar of raspberry jelly for a whole day."

"Wonder what would've happened to me?" Soarin' wondered out loud.

"Most pegasi had something with their wings- Fluttershy had them blue and heavy- so heavy that she couldn't stand up!"

"I am _very_ glad not to have been there. Surprise does about some identical things- but she loves pranks more. Once Spitfire had half of her uniforms dyed a very flashy hot pink. She went berserk- until Surprise cleaned it using dye remover. My own uniforms were green. How she got hold of them, nobody knows."

"Just like Pinkie."

"Yep."

Dash chewed thoughtfully on an apple she had produced from somewhere in the fridge. "Pinkie Pie is the Element of Laughter. I'm not surprised."

"You're Loyalty, huh?"

"Ee- sorry, yup."

"Great to have such a Loyal pony in the Wonderbolts," he grinned, showing his brilliant white perfect teeth. It was surprising that he wasn't taken for those Denta-Pony Toothpaste ads. Then again, athletes weren't usually allowed to do ads and modeling in Equestria, especially important ones.

Dash could feel herself blushing slightly, though she tried not to. Why couldn't he be mean and grumpy and ugly, so she didn't have a crush on him?

Thankfully, Soarin' didn't either notice, or didn't care. He was wolfing down his pie, staring at the clock on the wall. "Almost five o'clock. We don't usually train on the first week, we allow you to settle down and practice. After that, it goes tiring- wake up at five- sleep at eleven."

Dash looked horrified. She wasn't the rise-and-shine, wake-up-early, early-to-bed-and-early-to-rise-makes-a-pony-health y-wealthy-and-wise sort of pony.

Soarin' chuckled. "It's only for six months, Dash. You'll soon get used to it."

"I hope so," Dash said, groaning inwardly.

…

Rainbow Dash woke up at six the following morning, four hours earlier than her average time. Soarin' had shown Dash her room, and she lay for a while in bed, thinking of her friends back in Ponyville and what they must be doing.

Applejack woke up at four to do her farming chores, Pinkie at eight, Rarity at nine-thirty after her rather long beauty sleep, Fluttershy at six to help the animals and Twilight maybe at five to start studying. Twilight would stay in Canterlot for another few months, and then move back to her old house in Ponyville.

She peeked into Soarin's room and was surprised to see that he had already gotten up. She heard him turning on the shower, then yelping from getting half frozen. She chuckled to herself and shut the door. She went into the kitchen and fixed herself a sandwich. She heard Soarin' turning off the shower and coming out of his bathroom.

"Morning," he said, yawning so wide that Dash could see his tonsils.

"Mornin'," she said. "Pleasant day."

"Yep. I must say that I'm surprised to see you up and about so early."

Dash pretended to be shocked. "Well, I never! I always get up at this time!"

"Yeah, right," Soarin' said, grinning sarcastically. "And you always have a nice time muttering about rainbows in your sleep."

"What?"

"Yeah- last night I heard you mumbling something about kicking clouds and Sonic Rainbooms."

"Oh," Dash said. "Hope I didn't disturb you."

"Nah- fell asleep after hearing you say something about Rainbow Juice."

Dash suddenly realized that everything she said could be heard by him. If he heard a mumble, he sure could hear other stuff, right? Which meant that maybe she could hear what _he _said, too.

Soarin' took out another pie. "Maybe someday, when I'm old and retired, I'll write my own autobiography. There'll be a quote by me- 'a day without a pie is like a century without the sun'."

Dash snickered. "Or even better yet- 'Soarin' without pies is like a foal without a cutie mark'," she said.

The two collapsed like a giggling heap on the floor. After a while, Soarin' sighed and sat up. "How about 'the way to win a Wonderbolt's heart is through his pie'?"

And they started laughing again.

…

Later, Soarin' took Dash on the Grand Tour. Upstairs, there was a huge hall for practicing on rainy, or snowy, or whatever-bad weather days. There were fake clouds and the room was covered in unbreakable glass. There was a soft green springy carpet on the floor. The walls were totally soundproof.

Dash had a nice two hours and a half horsing around with the clouds.

Next, Soarin' showed her the back of the building. It was a sheer cliff which fell down into a grassy field. The cliff was so high up that little clouds floated around on the edge. The sky above grassy field was the basic practice area. Other than that, there were more advanced race courses for Soarin' to keep in shape and for Dash when she had mastered all the skills.

After that, he helped her practice flying, and was plenty impressed when she did all of them without a single mistake.

"Not that I ever doubted you," he said afterwards. Dash just blushed. She was doing that a lot these days, especially when Soarin' was around.

…

Soarin' sped off the cloud, went quite a distance, did a U-turn without stopping or even slowing down and landed back on the cloud. "See if you can do that," he said. "I often used to ruin the effect when I was smaller by sliding on the cloud and falling off the other end or landing flat on my face. Thank Celestia Rapidfire was a patient teacher."

Dash looked doubtful. "Well, here goes nothing," she said, clenching her teeth, and flew off.

She did a perfect turn and went back. Soarin' was facing her, staring through a hole in the cloud. He didn't see her wildly trying to brake, or even here her holler "Oi! SOARIN'!" Suddenly, to Dash's horror, she hit the Wonderbolt, both of them on the cloud, thankfully.

Soarin' wondered why he wasn't falling to his death, blindly flailing his useless wings and hooves, the ground looming up before him, his life flashing before his very eyes. He also wondered what the soft thing on top of him was.

Dash thought the same thing. She opened her eyes the same time as Soarin', her eyes staring at his (and vice-versa) then hurriedly got off, blushing fiercely. "Sorry," she mumbled, still blushing. "Really. Couldn't brake."

"Nah," he said, trying to appear off-hoofdely. "Doesn't matter." But truly, on the inside, he was blushing 'as red as red deli-shucks 'napple', as Applejack would say.

They continued their lessons for the next few weeks without any trouble. Dash was a good and surprisingly attentive student, and Soarin' was a good and patient teacher.

They became closer as friends- and Dash didn't call Soarin' 'sir'. It would've been awkward, considering that he was only two years elder than her.

They occasionally talked about their friends and funny adventures. Once, Dash found Soarin' sitting on the edge of the cliff, watching the sunset with a sort of peaceful- even heavenly goddish- look on his face.

"Yo, Soar," she greeted, sitting down next to him. "Whatcha doin'?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?"

"Staring deep at your true love's eyes, getting lost in the sheer beauty of them, leaning closer and closer and closer and…"

"Oh, come _on," _groaned Soarin'. "You're getting to be just like Surprise."

"Thanks."

"Actually, I was thinking of my friends."

"Fire Streak?" asked Dash, knowingly.

"How did you know?"

"Nah… hey, you two aren't a sort of couple or anything, are you?"

Soarin' shot straight into the air as if a fire ant had stung him. "You ask the most AWKWARD questions, Dash. How in the name of Celestia could you possibly IMAGINE that we're _gay?"_

"Nah… just…"

"I am straighter than a line, period. I told you- I AM NOT HOMOSEXUAL. Why, you're not by any chance lesbian, are you?"

"How could you-?"

Now it was Dash's turn to shoot into the sky. She tackled Soarin' and pinned him down, laughing. But soon, their smiles faded away as they stared deeper and deeper into each other's eyes. Soarin' just had to bend up less than a quarter of an inch, and his lips would be on hers. But he resisted the temptation.

Dash purposely tumbled off Soarin'. "Even now, huh?"

"Yep. We're even."

…

Dash learned very fast, to Soarin´s pleasure. They might be able to finish a month early, but his heart sagged because that meant he wouldn´t be able to see her as often. Co-Captains have lots of duties and responsibilities, and sadly, being with other Wonderbolts wasn´t one of them. Anyway, he doubted that Dash actually liked him. A mare as pretty as that was bound to have a coltfriend, or at least a cuter crush.

Dash felt the same way. She trusted Soarin´ when he said that he didn´t like Spitfire or any of her friends, but that didn´t mean that he liked her, did it? Or that he didn't like any other mare? She often thought about it at night, and had nightmares when she saw Soarin´ going out with other mares in her dreams.

He _was _the Co-Captain, after all, and the second most important pony in it. She wrote to Applejack once. She forgot to mention Soarin´, so Applejack remained in the dark along with her other friends on who exactly Dash´s tutor was. Personally, Dash would have preferred ´suitor´ instead of ´tutor´, though.

One day, when they were doing one of the final trainings, Dash saw a magenta spherical shape in the distance. ´´Wait a sec, ´´ she told Soarin´, and flitted off.

It was Twilight´s new balloon. Dash and Fluttershy trained her to fly and pull loads using it. Applejack and Rarity were the only ones inside. They waved to Dash. Pinkie had a pair of Twilight´s ridiculous wings. She was helping in pulling the balloon, but when she saw Dash, she flew so fast that the others had to cling to the ropes for dear life.

Soarin´ flew up. ´´Any help? ´´ he asked.

´´Nah. Pinkie will deal with it. ´´

´´Sure? ´´

´´Ee-sorry, yup. ´´

Pinkie dashed over to Rainbow Dash and squeezed her so hard that all her breath flew out of her like the wind. ´´DASHIE! I am _so so so so so so _very happy to see you! Jackie showed us your letters! We´re having so much fun, but it´s vey lonely without you! And-´´ Suddenly, Pinkie saw Soarin´. She let go of Dash, who gasped for breath, and rubbed her chin, looking from a bewildered Soarin´ to a blue in the face Dash (well, Dash was blue anyway, but that´s beside the point).

´´Aha! ´´ she said suddenly. ´´Congratie-tooie-layie-shums! ´´ she cried, hugging Dash again. ´´Dashie, why didn´t you tell us that you had a very special somepony? ´´

Applejack and Rarity dug each other in the ribs and stuffed themselves with some silk handkerchiefs the latter had produced. Dash went beetroot red, and so did Soarin´. ´´He´s _not_ my special somepony! He´s my flight instructor! ´´

´´_Oooooooooooooh, ´´_ Pinkie said, nodding. ´´So he´s your flight instructor _and _your special somepony? How old is he, anyway? ´´ Pinkie asked, pointing a hoof at Soarin´ like he wasn´t there.

Dash facehoofed. ´´He´s just my personal flight instructor, okay, Pinkie? And he's seventeen.´´

´´Personal? That sounds sneakily snoopily suspiciously suspicious… ´´

Dash groaned.

´´But Rainbow, ´´ Twilight said, while Fluttershy was hiding behind her mane and Applejack and Rarity were trying very hard to smother their giggles, but weren´t succeeding very well. ´´I thought you said- ´´

´´I know what I said, ´´ interrupted Dash exasperatedly. ´´But Spitfire apparently got some crazy idea into her head, and so I´m saddled up with Soar. ´´

´´Oh, ´´ Twilight said, giving a suspicious glance to a very confused Soarin´, before pulling Fluttershy out of her mane. ´´FLUTTERSHY! COME _ON! ´´_

´´Follow me, ´´ said Dash. ´´Welcome to our humble home. ´´

The other five watched in awe just like Dash when she first saw the building. Even Fluttershy was brave enough to attempt a feeble gasp, which unfortunately came out like the squeak of a mouse being trodden on.

Soarin' leaned over to Dash. "I'll be barricaded in my room while you fillies can giggle and gossip," he said, grinning at Dash's furious face at being called a filly.

He whizzed off, way faster than Dash. Fluttershy fell over flat on her face by the wind.

"So, who's your friend?" asked Twilight, coming close to Dash.

"I told you- he's my flight instructor."

"Really?" Twilight said that like she didn't believe Dash, raising her eyebrows so high that they disappeared in her dark violet mane.

"Of course!" Dash said, stomping the ground to emphasize her point, and also to quieten Applejack and Rarity, who were giggling like a bunch of schoolfillies. "_WILL YOU TWO STOP LAUGHING?!"_

…

Each evening, when Dash didn't have visits, Soarin' would sit and watch the sunset, while Dash occasionally joined him, or either flew around practicing.

"Why are you two such good friends?" Dash asked one evening, landing next to Soarin'.

"Who two?"

"You know- Fire Streak and you."

"We just happen to have a lot in common."

"Oh."

Soarin' broke the silence. "We were friends since the minute we met."

"Really?"

"We became fast friends- especially since-´´ Soarin´ couldn´t bring himself to speak. ´´Especially since-´´ he began again, but was stopped by Dash.

´´Especially since what? ´´ she asked softly, putting a wing around him and bringing him closer. Her fur was pressed against his, and it felt warm and soft.

Soarin´ was surer of himself now. ´´His mom is dead- and mine is dying. ´´

Dash was shocked, but she didn´t let him see it. ´´I didn´t know, ´´ she said at last. ´´I´m so sorry, Soarin´.´´

They stood like that for a while. ´´That´s why I tried out for the ´Bolts. I didn´t even know I could fly fast, let alone be the Co-Captain. I was thinner than a twig and even more fragile than glass. My family wasn´t what you´d call ´high class´. We were more of the lower, but we had fun, and that was all that mattered. I was nine when I got my cutie mark, ´´ he said.

´´I was seven, but Fluttershy was eight. All of us were seven. Applejack told me that Big McIntosh- her brother- was also nine. ´´

´´Really? ´´

´´Mm hmm, ´´ Dash said. ´´Anyway, let´s go inside. I´m freezing my wings off. ´´

The two pegasi headed inside in silence, Dash taking off her wing. "Applejack doesn't have her parents either. Fluttershy's parents are vets, so they travel all around Equestria, curing sick animals. My own parents live on the far edge of Cloudsdale. Dad's a Senior Manager of Weather and Mom is helping little pegasus foals fly."

"Oh. My dad is a retired artist. He used to draw pictures of clouds- funny ones too. Mom used to be a psychologist before her illness. Now the entire family relies on my income. And Dad occasionally draws too. It's a good thing we get a large salary."

Dash smiled a watery smile. But she was more shocked. Soarin's mom's sickness had put a damper on everything. She wished she could do something- anything- for him.

…

Soarin taught Dash to pull off a Sonic Rainboom effortlessly. "Don't do it too much, though. It's your star move. And catch up on your landing techniques. We need to work on your daredevil speed too."

Dash just blushed.

Finally, Dash's training was over. She was overjoyed at the prospect of finally being a Wonderbolt. Soarin' was too. Dash had been a wonderful, loyal, dedicated student- perfect Wonderbolt material- and a quick learner.

"But don't forget," Soarin' had reminded her. "No matter how well you do, there's always the entrance exam race. Fail that, and you'll have to keep training. Only the first ten out of all the competitors can enter. Try to be the first, though. Your rank gets determined by your position in that."

"Which one was you?"

"I was first," he said proudly, puffing up his chest. "Fire lost to me by a millisecond. Surprise came third. Lightning Streak is three years my senior, so he wasn't there. Neither was Spitfire."

"Whoa."

"So, let's race back to Cloudsdale. The exam might be next week, so keep practicing and don't slack back. Being a Wonderbolt isn't all sit back and relax."

They raced from cloud to cloud. Dash lost most of the time, but mostly by a millisecond or even less. Soarin' was surprised by her spunk, agility and deftness.

They sat on a cloud to rest for a while, panting. When they got ready to go, they saw a ball of grey and yellow with dashes of red headed their way. They neatly sidestepped, and the ball fell in between them. It was Derpy, looking even crazier than ever.

"Don't-go-," she panted. "Princess-'Lestia- told- me- to- warn- ponies- coming- here."

Dash and Soarin' gave each other worried looks. "What exactly is wrong?" asked Dash, wiping away the dashes of red (which turned out to be blood) with a piece of cloud.

"Chrysalis," said Derpy, and passed out.

The very name sent a shiver down Dash's spine. The wedding of Shining Armor and Cadence all rushed back to her mind. She remembered all the blood- watching Shining almost die- the Changelings- it was horrifying.

They left Derpy on the cloud after cleaning up her wounds and zoomed off to Ponyville, Dash's heart thudding in her chest. It hurt awfully.

Ponyville was a scene of chaos. Princesses Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight were fighting Chrysalis and her army, but even Love couldn't stop her this time. She was just too powerful. Twilight was looking strained, but she fought on bravely.

Dash searched wildly for her friends. "You check on the other 'Bolts," she told Soarin', who nodded. "I'll find my friends."

She zipped off between Changelings, dodging sparks of green magic along the way. She spotted Rarity conjuring up pieces of long strong ropes from thin air to tie up the Changelings. Unicorn Magic always interested Dash, but she didn't stop to ponder. She needed to find Applejack- _fast_.

She saw her bucking Changelings and sending them flying along with Big Mac, who made them crumble up into dust by just a small tap. Cheerilee, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were leading small foals, colts and fillies, protecting them and going towards a small closure of stones.

She flew off to Applejack. "Howdy, Dash," she said, without looking at her. "Could ya help. Ah don't have ay time fur any fur-malities, but Ah'll welcome ye good an' proper when Ah finish kickin' these babies inna outta space."

"I'll help," said Dash, and she flew so fast around the Changelings that all the trees and rocks there were uprooted. They were sent flying into nowhere.

Dash didn't see the spark of green light headed her way. She didn't see Soarin' either. But she felt him push her away so he was directly in the line of fire. "Soarin'!" she cried, but she couldn't help him anymore, because suddenly a gold bubble of light surrounded Equestria. She then knew that Chrysalis was defeated and they were victorious once more.

She flew over, searching for Soarin'. Applejack, Pinkie (her wings disappeared shortly after she bathed- apparently, they weren't waterproof) and Rarity galloped behind her, and so did Fluttershy, forgetting once more that she could fly too.

She saw his body and dashed over to it. "Soarin'!" she cried. "No, no, no. Oh no. You've got to be okay."

"Dash?" he asked, coughing. "Is that you?" His voice was hoarse.

"Yes," she said gently, running her hoof through his mane. "Let's go to the hospital." She tugged him along by his tail.

"No- Dash- please-" he wheezed.

"Dashie, lettim be," Applejack said, putting a hoof on her shoulder.

"But- he can't- he won't-" Dash said, her voice breaking on every word.

She cradled Soarin's head. "Come on, Soar. Fight it. For me," she pleaded.

Applejack took off her hat. Rarity looked down. The other three looked surprised. They evidently hadn't imagined that Dash and Soarin' could be A Something.

"I can't, Dash," he said, smiling weakly. "You know I would if I could."

"But- no, don't leave me!" she whispered.

The other Wonderbolts had gathered and were looking down sadly. Fire was leaning on Lightning's shoulder, tears slowly trickling down his bloodstained face. Lightning had a wing around both Fire Streak and Spitfire. Pinkie's hair had deflated.

Soarin' breathed his last and was suddenly still. No one noticed the light blue streak of Soarin's soul leave his body.

Applejack pulled Dash. "Come on, Dash," she said, walking away with her and Rarity. "Big Mac! Braeburn! Carry him."

Big McIntosh and Braeburn heaved Soarin' up. They all left. All, except for Soarin's soul himself.

…

Soarin' found himself lying on the top of a cloud. He looked around and saw a pair of dark navy blue hooves. He looked up. "Princess Luna?"

"At your service."

"But- sorry, just asking, your Majesty- why are you here? Did we win? Is Dash okay? Where is everypony? Why am I here?"

"Hush, little one," said Luna, smiling. "We won- Rainbow Dash is good. And you are dead."

The answer stopped Soarin' in midsentence- to an abrupt halt. "Dead?"

"Yes. Gone- passed away- left- lost- call it what you will."

"Then- why am I here?"

"I am the Princess of Death, Soarin'. No, not dark and evil- but I will see to ponies' souls, and decide whether they can go to Heaven, Hell, or back."

"Go back?"

"Yes- back. You are the second pony I will be interrogating. My first one was a very long time ago- before I became Nightmare Moon," she said, blushing. "The ponies who died between that period of time just died. Celestia didn't have the ability to send them back to life. That's why many ponies- like Fire Streak's mother and Applejack's parents- didn't come back.

"But why talk? I came here to help you choose between the afterlife or here," she said, tapping her hoof on the cloud. "Whatever you choose, little pony, I wish that it may be a wise one."

Soarin' suddenly found himself and Luna near Sweet Apple Acres. They were near the stream that ran between the large land. Dash and Applejack were waving goodbye to Rarity.

"There is your beloved," Luna said dreamily, making Soarin' blush.

"But can't they see or hear us?"

"Nope."

"Cool!"

Luna smiled down at Soarin'. "Yes, it _is _neat, as you would say. But listen. I think that it's not too hard for you to choose."

"Yeah," he said, then suddenly, a thought struck him. "Princess Luna, what about my mother?"

"Ah," Luna said, nodding gravely. "About her- well, Soarin', listen carefully. I won't be able to resurrect her."

"But you-"

"To give a pony back life, there must be some other pony who loves him or her more than anything else," Luna interrupted. "In your case, the Wielder of the Element of Loyalty."

"But I-"

"I know you love your mother. But I believe you love Rainbow Dash even more."

"But can't you-"

"I can't."

Soarin hung his head.

"But _you _can," Luna said suddenly. "Just listen.

_A mother's love is unconditional She will love you all her life Listen carefully to whatever I say Do not bear any strife Give her the thing all mothers desire most To help her survive The answer to this riddle lies within your heart To your soul, deeply dive."_

Suddenly, the world flashed before his eyes and he found himself on a soft white hospital bed. He opened his eyes. Luna was standing beside him, smiling. He smiled back. She disappeared, and he fell asleep.

He knew the answer to the riddle- love her.

…

A few days later, without anypony else knowing, Soarin' was admitted out of hospital. He stretched his wings. Ah- it was great to be alive again! He flew straight away, searching for Dash.

He met Fire Streak on the way. "Old buddy, old pal!" cried Fire, shaking his hoof. "We thought you were dead, and when you came back right now, I thought I was hallucinating or at least going senile! Welcome home!"

Soarin' grinned. "Any idea where Dash is?"

"Home. If you don't know where your mare's home is-"

"I _know _what it looks like, so it wouldn't be that hard to find it. She showed me photos."

Soarin' whizzed away, while Fire rushed to tell the Wonderbolts the good news.

Soarin' knocked on the door of Dash's big house a few minutes later. He was surprised to see that the rainbows around it were getting dimmer and paler.

"Dash?" he called, knocking.

"Come in - wait, Soarin'? Is that you?"

Soarin' heard a few glasses breaking, along with something big and heavy falling on the ground. Then suddenly, the door burst open, showing a delighted Rainbow Dash. "Soarin'!" she squealed, giving him a tight hug worthy of Pinkie Pie. "How did you- I was so surprised- I thought I'd lost you!" she cried, pinning him on a cloud.

That same feeling which washed over them that day near the sunset came back.

This time, though, Soarin' bended up that quarter of an inch.

…

Dash was overexcited. "Remember," said Soarin'. "Stay calm. Whatever happens, don't try to exceed your limit."

"I know, I know," she said, shifting her weight from one side to another.

"Just do your best," Soarin' said, giving her a good-luck kiss.

"I will," she said, smiling. "I won't fail you."

"I know you won't."

And then she was on the arena. It was the day of her Entrance Exam. Her friends had all wished her good luck. She stood in a line with all the other competitors.

She saw her friends, waving in the crowd. Pinkie Pie was jumping up and down. Applejack was talking intently to Fire Streak and Spitfire. With Dash's position and Twilight Sparkle's royalty, her friends were able to get a first-class seat. Fluttershy and Rarity were holding a banner which said 'RAINBOWS RULE!'.

Finally, it started. Dash whizzed past all the competitors except one. It was Gilda- her old archrival.

"We meet again, pony," shouted Gilda over the wind, spitting out the 'p' in 'pony'.

"But you're not a-"

"Who said only ponies could be Wonderbolts?"

Dash scowled darkly. "Who trained you, anyway?"

"No one. I entered by myself, because I was such a promising flier, according to Spitfire herself."

"But that's not legal!"

"I _love_ illegality."

Dash scowled darkly and put on a burst of speed. She urged herself to go faster, and faster still, until she felt the familiar cone of power.

BOOM!

Aha! Her fifth successive Rainboom!

Dash punched the air with her hooves. Gilda was sent flying by the sheer and superb power. Dash had just another inch to the line.

She put on another burst of speed. And finally, she was done. She was the first.

The crowd was silent for a moment. Then they cheered. Pinkie jumped and broke the glass of the large booth they were in. She ran into the arena, regardless of the rules, and squeezed Dash. "YOU-DID-IT!" she squeaked. "You did it!"

Her other friends followed suit. They hugged Dash. She suddenly saw Fire Streak and Soarin' fly over to her.

"Soarin'!" she squealed. "I did it!"

"You sure did," he said, trying to act modestly but with a hint of pride in his voice.

Dash hugged Soarin' so hard, regardless of the fact that half of Equestria was watching. Suddenly, she became aware of her situation and let go. A few ponies in the crowd whistled. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, glaring at Applejack, Fire Streak and Rarity, who were giggling behind her back.

"Never mind," Soarin' said, hugging her back. "You did a great job. You couldn't do better."

Fire Streak hooted. "Come on everypony!" he hollered. "Let's PARTY!"

Pinkie grinned. She leaned over to Applejack. "I like this guy already," she said, adding, "even if he stole my line."

The crowd went wild. All the Wonderbolts congratulated her- even Princess Celestia. Spitfire dug Soarin' in the ribs. "I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so," she said.

Fire Streak grinned at Applejack. "Looks like we're going to have less time with our friends," he said, walking over.

Applejack grinned back. "Whaddaya mean?"

He jerked his head towards Dash and Soarin', who were flying away in the distance. "They're in _lurve. _And they'll live happily ever after," he finished. "The end."

Rarity looked at Fire Streak and Applejack, who were looking at Soarin' and Dash. "Ah, romance," she breathed.

…

Soarin' headed into the hospital. "Mom?" he asked, kneeling next to her. "You okay?" He was bending his head, so he didn't see the empty bed.

"Are you going senile, Soar?"

Soarin' spun around. There was his mother- looking just like she had before her illness. She was grinning. "How's my baby colt?"

"Mom!" he cried, hugging her. "I couldn't be better."

"Neither could I. That Princess Luna's riddle worked, huh?"

"How did you-?"

"A little birdie told me."

…

Soarin' sat on a cloud, watching the sunset over Sweet Apple Acres. Dash joined him a few minutes later.

"Yo, Soar," she greeted, sitting down next to him. "Whatcha doin'?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?"

"Staring deep at your true love's eyes, getting lost in the sheer beauty of them, leaning closer and closer and closer and…"

"Actually, I was thinking of you."

"Me? Why do you need to _think _about me when you've got the real thing right next to you? Anyway, what do you think about me?"

"I don't know… maybe how so many mares were in Equestria and I got saddled up with the worst."

Dash punched him playfully. "Soar," she said suddenly.

"Why?"

"There's something I want to tell you…"

"What?"

Dash chewed on her lip and looked at the ground. "Well…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I want to, but…"

Soarin' looked at her. "Dash…" he said, gazing deep into her eyes..

Dash finally said, "I want to adopt Scootaloo."

"Scoota-_who?"_

"Loo. _Loo. _Scoot-a-loo. Scootaloo."

"That is…"

Dash rolled her eyes. "Only the best filly in Equestria!" she declared. Then, more quietly, "she's an orphan, and she lives in the orphanage. Duh."

"Whoa, Dash, you certainly have come a very long way. The Rainbow Dash I first met was half a stallion!"

"So… you don't like it?" she asked, hanging her head.

"Why wouldn't I?" Soarin' asked, warmly. "I'm in. But why tell me?"

Dash looked at the sky, at her hooves, and finally at Soarin'. "I want to be a sort of sister _and _motherish sort of figure to her, like Applejack is to Apple Bloom."

"Wait- Applejack is Apple Bloom's mom? But I thought you said…"

Dash facehoofed. "No!" Then she added more mildly, "I was wondering, since we were dating… if you couldn't be sort of her dad."

The smile he gave told her that he would. She leaned on his shoulder, and he put his wing around her.

…

"Ah guess Ah'll neva unnerstan' luv," Applejack quoted, looking up and seeing Dash's and Soarin's tails dangling from the cloud.

"Ah wooden say that, lil' sis," Big McIntosh said, walking up to her with a basket of apples on his back.

"Whaddaya mean?" asked Applejack, whirling around.

"Dat Wunnerbol' is hangin' roun' 'ere much more dan 'e should," Big Mac said, winking at his sister's furious blushing. "An' Ah know mah lil' sis."

"Who- Fire Streak?" she managed to squeak.

"Eeyup."

**[Ooh… so looks like somepony's having a big-time-crush! What happens next? Check out my next fanfic in this series, _Flashes of Twilight. _It doesn't focus on AJ, but there'll be a few Apple Streak encounters, so be sure to check it out! By the way, thanks for reading! Cheers!–Demi]**


End file.
